


I Reach Out From The Inside

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Born Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: Stiles is a Delta. All he has to do is flash his eyes at this Alpha, and he's pretty sure he could bring him to heel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Steter Network prompt 'Silver', August 2017.

When Stiles shouts, "I'm not afraid of you!" to the Alpha they have trapped in the boiler room, he's pretty sure Scott thinks he's lying. He's not, though.

Stiles is a Delta. All he has to do is flash his eyes at this Alpha, and he's pretty sure he could bring him to heel. His mom always told him it was a lot of responsibility being what he is, and he's taken that to heart. That doesn't mean he's not tempted to do something about Beacon Hills's rogue Alpha problem.

The first time he sees the Alpha in human form, hears the mild, "You must be Stiles," he's not sure what to think. Peter Hale is gorgeous, even scarred. He smells delicious, like determination and heady musk. It makes sense, now, knowing why Peter's killing. Stiles even has admiration for him, and for his plans. He's convinced, at least for the moment, to let Peter continue. So another night goes by without Stiles exposing his own little secret. 

But when Peter bites Lydia and leaves her bleeding on the field, Stiles puts his foot down. Peter has his claws beneath Stiles's chin, forcing him to stand. Stiles gets to his feet, knocks Peter's hand away, and flashes his silver eyes.

Peter's eyes widen. "You're a Delta."

"You've gone too far." Stiles's heart is hammering in his chest but he knows he's got all the power here. An Alpha, even an unhinged one, would never hurt a Delta. "Should I give you a chance to explain yourself?"

Peter looks down at the bleeding girl on the grass and winces. "She's a banshee. My insurance policy. My nephew and your best friend plan on killing me, and while I don't exactly go down easy, my death is a possibility. She can bring me back."

Stiles nods. "Thank you for being honest."

"May I ask… how have you hidden yourself?" 

"It's easy enough. I have good control and can hide my scent. Plus there weren't any Alphas around to catch my attention, so no heats." Stiles tilts his head, watching Peter's reactions.

"You could have stopped me before this." Peter sounds so hesitant now. It's such a change from earlier. Stiles isn't sure if he likes it.

"You were avenging your pack. I can understand that."

Peter lets out a long breath. He lifts his head and looks at Stiles, eyes wide. "A Delta."

"Don't make it weird, Peter." He takes out his phone and calls 911 for Lydia. Banshees don't have super healing. He quickly gives the information: a wild animal attacked Lydia on the lacrosse field and she needs help, she's unconscious and bleeding but it doesn't look like anything vital was hit. He ends the call and looks at Peter. "What's next?"

"I need to find Derek. I think hunters have him."

Stiles narrows his eyes in thought. "Where would they take him?"

Peter shakes his head. "I don't know."

"That's not helpful." Stiles waits until he hears the sirens. Knows help is coming for Lydia. Part of him wants to stay, but there's also a pull toward Peter, something telling him to help the Alpha. "Look, I think I know how to find him."

* * *

In Stiles's Jeep, they're both silent. Peter seems to want to say something, but he doesn't so Stiles lets him work it out on his own.

Finally, they pull into a parking garage but before getting out, Peter says, "I haven't been sane."

"It's good you're self-aware enough to realize this."

Peter snorts. He looks out the window. He doesn't seem to be in any hurry to find his nephew now, or else this is more important to him. "I need a pack. I bit your friend because of it, but that didn't work out, and I can't… I'm not stable."

A niggling voice inside Stiles's head tells him Peter would become stable if he took a mate. "Are you gonna let me help, or are you gonna run off tonight and get yourself killed?"

Peter looks at him. There's been a deadness in his eyes, but now there's something like blossoming hope. "What would you have me do?"

"Wait. Work with law enforcement. My dad's the sheriff and he's in the know on the supernatural stuff. He's close to pinning everything on Kate Argent."

Peter's breath is heavy and deliberate. "What about Derek?"

"We have time. He's worth more as bait than he is dead," Stiles reasons. "Look, let me talk to Scott. We can work together."

"Your friend wants nothing to do with me."

"No, but he'll work with us once I explain."

Peter looks down at his hands in his lap. "Why are you doing this?"

Stiles smiles mirthlessly. "You're an Alpha who needs help. I can't seem to stop wanting to make sure you're okay."

Peter huffs and looks him in the eye. "I'm far from okay."

"But you will be."

"May I… if it's not too much to ask…" Peter looks uncomfortable and Stiles finds it… endearing. Dammit.

He smiles knowingly. "You want my scent."

"Please."

And yes, it would probably be good for Peter to smell the soothing scent of a Delta. It might even make him a little less on the crazy side. It will also complicate things between them. Right now, Peter is doing as Stiles says out of respect. Once he catches his scent, he'll want more. He'll fixate. He'll woo.

And Stiles knows he doesn't need that. But as he looks to Peter, taking in his Alpha musk scent and remembering how vicious he can be…. Damn. Bloodshed shouldn't be attractive. But it proves Peter would hold a pack in high esteem. That he would protect. 

Stiles hasn't been around many Alphas, not since his mother died. And he's never deliberately let an Alpha catch his scent. This could be bad, but it could be so, so good.

Stiles closes his eyes and visualizes his scent unfurling like the bright flag it is. This is it.

He opens his eyes and isn't disappointed by Peter's reaction. The Alpha's eyelids are heavy and beneath them his eyes glow red. He reaches out slowly, giving Stiles every chance to stop him. Stiles doesn't.

Peter touches his cheek and Stiles controls a flinch. Peter still seems to catch it, though. "I wouldn't hurt you." He pulls his hand away again.

Stiles catches his hand. Places it against his face. "I know."

"I would never, ever hurt you." Peter sounds pained by the very idea. His hand is very warm, very… comforting. His scent is growing stronger in reaction to Stiles's own

Stiles softens. "I know," he whispers. And then he brings his own hand up, wipes it against Peter's cheek. Scent marking him. He doesn't know why he does it, only that he must.

Peter smiles. His eyes slip closed. "I would take such good care of you and our pups."

Stiles startles. "Oh my god, Peter." He blushes, he can feel himself turning bright red. "I'm sixteen!" He tries not to show how much the words affect him. He's hardwired to want to hear about it. He's hardwired to _want_ it.

Peter looks sheepish now, but there's a light in his eyes that tells Stiles he knows exactly how he feels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, have another chapter. nothing much happens in it, but it's important if I want to move the fic along.

Stiles can't call Scott to let him in on the plan, but he does have a suspicion about where the missing phone is. Derek must have stolen it when he and Scott fought, and if Derek's been taken the way Peter says he has…

Well, it's easy enough to track a phone via GPS if you know what you're doing.

"I really think we should go to my father about this first, though," Stiles mutters.

Peter's been watching him the whole time. Stiles can feel the weight of his gaze. Moreso, he can sniff out the Alpha's emotions, as tangled up with each other as they are. Peter has a lot of complicated thoughts right now, and while Stiles isn't a mind reader, he can guess what they are.

Now that Peter knows Stiles is a Delta, now that he's caught his scent, he's having trouble focusing on anything else. But he's a smart one. Even half crazed and hurting, he managed to lure his niece to town for her power.

Stiles can guess a lot about Peter's motivations, based on his knowledge of werewolf packs. Laura was Alpha, but she left an injured packmate behind. It's not something a Delta could ever do, but some Alphas aren't as nurturing. He's even heard of some Alphas who will kill their betas for power. 

Peter wouldn't, not unless it was absolutely necessary.

"You're agitated," Peter says.

Stiles can't come out and say why, but he can skirt the issue. "You were right. We need to find Derek."

"He's probably planning on killing me at the first opportunity," Peter says drily.

Stiles smiles at him. Puts a little Delta sweetness into it. "Leave him to me."

Peter sucks in a breath. "And Scott?"

Scott's a bitten wolf. He'll have instincts he won't understand, and will probably be angry about them. He wasn't raised to respect a Delta the way Derek's sure to have been. But Scott's his best friend. He'll listen.

Hopefully.

"He can't kill you alone, at least," Stiles says. Peter looks dubious and Stiles winks at him.

It's worth it to smell Peter's baffled happiness. He's not used to this kind of attention from a Delta. 

Stiles turns back to the laptop. "Here. Looks like Kate took Derek to the old Hale house."

Peter growls. Stiles doesn't blame him.

* * *

He gets to the Hale house just in time to hear Scott tell Derek about the deer. About how Peter lured Laura back to kill her. Derek doesn't seem to be taking it well. Maybe he'd been honest about joining Peter's pack, but now he looks murderous. 

But Stiles isn't about to let Derek become Alpha. He likes the one he has, despite Peter's mental… condition.

Scott is the first to see him. "Stiles! How'd you find us?"

Stiles shrugs. "The GPS on your phone was still turned on." He looks at Derek. He can tell the beta's been tortured. There's a wild, hunted look in his eyes. Stiles wants to take him away to somewhere safe until he stops trembling.

Dammit.

Stiles still isn't hiding his scent, so when he walks closer, Derek's eyes go wide. 

"You're a… _How?_ " Derek asks. Scott makes a sound of confusion but Stiles ignores it.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks. He reaches out, touches what looks like a burn on Derek's abdomen. "Electricity?"

Derek swallows. His eyes drop in deference and he nods. "She kept me here."

"Peter wanted to save you sooner, but I made him wait," Stiles says. "I'm sorry. But we needed to get the deputies in place."

Derek's eyes go wide. "Deputies?"

Scott speaks up. "Stiles, what's going on? Why do you smell like that?" 

"He's a Delta," Derek says softly. Then he seems to remember what Scott was telling him before Stiles interrupted. His voice turns hard. "Where's Peter?"

Scott's, "What does that mean?" doesn't matter. Stiles needs to convince Derek, and quickly.

"You will not kill him," Stiles says, flashing his eyes. 

Derek blinks and bares his throat. He looks slightly irritated about it, but he knows how to mind his manners, at least. He's a good boy from a good family. 

"You and Peter need to sit down and talk. Pack doesn't keep secrets like this, and that's on Peter, but there were mitigating circumstances."

Scott grabs Stiles's arm and Derek bristles in defense. "What is happening here? Why did your eyes do that? Did… did Peter bite you?"

Stiles is sure Peter wants to bite him, just not the way Scott thinks. Stiles pulls his arm away and frowns in disapproval. "I've always been a werewolf. I'm a Delta. There's no time to explain right now, though. My dad's arresting hunters and we need to make sure Kate doesn't get away."

* * *

Everyone seems to converge on the Hale house at once, giving Stiles and Peter little wiggle room. Stiles doesn't like it. The imminent danger hangs in the air, but then suddenly the tension is broken with the quick chirp of a siren.

His father drives up and like that, Stiles relaxes. He knows everything will be okay.

In the back of the cruiser, Kate Argent is handcuffed and shackled. Peter growls, low and dangerous, but he doesn't make a move toward her. 

Derek looks disgusted and fearful in turns. She's done him so much damage, Stiles thinks, and holds himself back from pulling Derek away from the scene.

"Sheriff," Chris Argent says stiffly as John Stilinski steps out of his car. "Are you just holding her, or has she been arrested?"

"I'm holding her until Tribunal officers come to get her," the sheriff says, shocking Chris.

"I wasn't aware you were in the know," Chris says. He's frowning, and keeps cutting looks to his sister.

"I don't understand," Allison says. Scott makes a move toward her but he's stopped by severe looks from several directions.

"My wife was a werewolf," Stiles's dad says, and Stiles can hear the pride in his voice before it hardens again. "And your sister will be charged with multiple counts of murder, conspiracy, and arson."

Chris pales but he nods.

* * *

Kate and her hunters are whisked away quickly. The Tribunal officers must use magic to travel, or else the Tribunal already had their eye on Beacon Hills with officers in place.

Stiles doesn't care which it is. Kate Argent is gone, and now he can breathe.

Chris Argent takes Allison away, too. Scott looks after them with longing in his eyes.

"I wanted to kill her myself," Peter says lightly, breaking the silence.

"You may still get the chance," Stiles reminds him. "We'll see what the Tribunal says, but I can totally see them sentencing her to death and letting you and Derek do it. You're the wronged parties."

Peter smiles. It's not a nice smile, but it still makes Stiles warm. 

"You and Derek need to talk. You're pack," Stiles says. He looks over at Derek, hovering nearby. "Explain everything to him."

"Stiles!" Scott says. "What's going on? I don't… what just happened?"

Peter gives Scott a narrow look, but he does as Stiles says and walks over to Derek. The two of them stand off for a moment, but then the fight seems to go out of Derek and he nods. They walk off together, presumably to talk without being listened in on.

Stiles turns back to his best friend. "Go home, Scott." He's tired and wants to go home, himself.

"You're a werewolf!"

Stiles sighs. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asks. "I'm your best friend!"

"I probably should have," Stiles says tiredly. "But I'm not just your average… I'm different. And explaining all that would've been too awkward and then I probably would've broken your brain."

"But I got bit and you still didn't tell me!" Scott says. 

Stiles shakes his head. "Hey, I helped you. But you've had so much to deal with, I didn't want to add to that."

"So I find out like this?" Scott throws his hands in the air. "And you're still not telling me everything. What's a Delta? Why did you help the Alpha... Peter Hale. Why'd you do it?" The last is said in a growl, and his fangs are lengthening.

"You're too emotional right now," Stiles tells him. "Go home, Scott. We'll talk, I promise, just not tonight, okay?"

Scott glares. "I'm not _emotional_. I'm pissed off. I don't like secrets, Stiles."

"Stop scolding me like I'm a child," Stiles says, flashing his eyes.

Scott looks away and almost submits. He frowns, then snarls. "What's that about?" Confused and angry.

Stiles shakes his head. "Nothing you have to worry about right now. Go home."

"I might as well," Scott grumbles. "Since you won't tell me anything."

Stiles watches him go and looks at his dad. "That could've gone better."

"You and I need to talk, too," his father says, but holds his hand up when Stiles goes to argue. "But not tonight. Let's go home and get some sleep, okay?"

Stiles gives him a grateful smile. "Yeah, sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how often this will update. Please don't pressure me. If you like it, please let me know, though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update. I'm a slow writer sometimes.

The next morning, as promised, Stiles tells his dad everything. John listens carefully, nodding when something falls into place for him.

"You need to talk to Scott," John says.

"I know," Stiles says. "I wanted to tell him before, but explaining Deltas… it's a lot to take in for someone who isn't a born werewolf."

His dad frowns. "Believe me, I know. When your mother told me about herself, and about you, it was hard to understand. But in the end I did, and we were stronger for it."

Stiles looks away. "But I'm a guy. What if Scott… what if he doesn't accept it?" _What if he doesn't accept me?_

"Son, you know better than that," John says. "This is Scott we're talking about. He's not going to judge you for being yourself."

And Stiles would like to say he believes that. He's grown up with Scott after all, and they're as close as two people can be. But he can't help the world he was raised in, or the knee-jerk reactions he might have.

"But be patient with him," his dad warns. "Maybe he won't get it at first. But if he has time to think about it, you know he'll accept you."

Stiles is scared, but he knows his dad is right. Scott's not a bigot when it comes to human differences, and even if it takes him some time to wrap his head around what a Delta is, he should okay with it eventually. Stiles takes a breath and nods. "Okay."

"I can stick around when you tell him," John offers.

But Stiles shakes his head. "Nah, that's okay." He smiles and gives his dad a hug. "Thanks. Good talk."

Then he takes out his phone and texts Scott to meet him in the afternoon.

* * *

He doesn't have to go out to find Peter and Derek. They automatically gravitate to him, and show up in the morning after John has gone to work. 

Stiles greets them at the door and welcomes then inside. "You two work out your shit yet?"

Peter winces and Derek scowls, but neither of them is moving to kill the other. Stiles knows better than to call it a win, not yet, but it's a beginning.

"How're you feeling, Derek?" Stiles asks. 

"Healed up," Derek says, but Stiles can tell he's not great emotionally. Who would be, after being kidnapped by the woman who decimated your family, your pack? Stiles wants to hug him. He refrains but steps closer, scent unfurling to soothe. He watches as Derek relaxes.

"Have either of you eaten breakfast?" he asks.

His wolves shake their heads.

"I've got all the fixings for pancakes, but I'm not making them on my own," Stiles says with a smile. He reaches out and touches Derek's shoulder. Derek's eyes widen, but he doesn't pull away. "How are you at pancakes?"

"I can make the batter," Peter says, stealing his attention. 

Stiles beams at him. "Good. That can be your job."

"I can pour and flip," Derek mutters.

Stiles realizes both of them are starved for a Delta's affection, and he's doing his best. He scent marks them both, then tells them he's going upstairs to take a shower.

He can feel Peter's eyes follow him, searing into him like a brand. He tries not to think about the Alpha while he's in the shower, but Stiles can't fight his instincts. He wants him. He's not about to get himself off while he's got two born werewolves downstairs, though. The chance of being heard is too high. He gets clean and then switches the water over to cold for a minute before going about the business of getting ready for the day.

He spends way too much time figuring out which shirt to put on, though. It's dumb and when he catches himself doing it, he scowls and throws on his favorite plaid instead.

His stomach growls when he smells pancakes and the sweet scent of maple syrup. He smiles. His wolves really are trying their best. They both smell of hope and anticipation, and when he comes into the room their eyes follow him. It's a heady feeling, being the center of attention.

They've been without the heart of a pack for so long. Stiles assumes the Hale pack Delta died in the fire. He thinks he should ask, but he doesn't want to dredge up old wounds.

Surprisingly, he doesn't have to. Derek sets a plate in front of him and says quietly, "My other mom was a Delta."

Stiles catches his hand and squeezes. "So was my mother," he says. He doesn't say 'I know what it feels like' because he only lost his mom, not his entire pack. Still, Derek nods and Stiles knows he gets it. Stiles does understand some of what Derek's been through.

He looks at Peter. "Sit down before the food gets cold."

Peter smiles. It's a little smile, just a bare twitch of his lips, but it's there. 

Stiles takes a bite and hums. He chews and swallows, then is sure to tell them what a good job they did. Both wolves preen subtly, and Stiles isn't sure if he's amused or sad that they're so starved for affection and praise.

"So, I'm going to talk to Scott this afternoon. Explain everything and see if he wants to be in our pack," Stiles announces once breakfast is over. Both Peter and Derek still. "What?"

"We're a pack?" Derek asks quietly. He looks conflicted.

Stiles scoffs. "Let's see. We have an Alpha, a Delta, and the Alpha's first Beta. Right?" He looks between Peter and Derek. He's nervous, knows this could blow up in his face, but he also knows this is the right thing to do.

Peter looks at Derek. They have a silent conversation with little quirks of lips and eyebrows.

"And of course there's my dad. He's human, but he's in the pack, too."

"Of course," Peter murmurs.

Derek looks back at Stiles. "Are you sure?"

Stiles reaches out and puts his hand over Derek's. "If you are. I know you and Peter have a lot of shit to work through."

"I think we can if we have you," Derek says earnestly.

And that's a big responsibility, but Stiles has already taken it on. He's in this for good. He's not sure if he'll accept Peter as his mate once Peter's finished courting him, but he knows he wants to. Peter has proven himself to be clever and resourceful, and even in the clutches of madness was driven to avenge his pack. He takes pack seriously, will protect them, and Stiles finds that sexy as hell. (Or maybe that's just his hindbrain.)

Not that he's telling Peter that. Nope. He's gonna let the Alpha dangle for awhile, because he doesn't deserve an easy courtship. Stiles is going to make him work for it.

"You've got me," Stiles tells Derek. He turns to Peter and nods. "Alpha. If you'll accept me in your pack."

For a moment Peter looks vulnerable, grateful, but then the moment is gone and the Alpha just nods. He reaches out slowly, and Stiles bares his throat. Peter's hand just barely rests there, his thumb sliding over Stiles's jugular, making him shiver and close his eyes.

"I accept you, Stiles." The bond snaps into place and Stiles gasps. Peter pulls his hand away and Stiles looks into his eyes, burning red now with satisfaction.

Derek clears his throat, then bares it for Peter. Peter gets that look again, just a flash, and Stiles's heart beats harder in sympathy. He feels when Derek is accepted. He wouldn't even have to see Peter grasp his throat, the bond is so bright.

And then Stiles can feel them both, the bonds strong in his chest. He'd almost forgotten how wonderful, how complete he feels with pack bonds. The one to his father has always been thin, barely there, but the one he'd had with his mom was like this. 

"Thank you," Stiles whispers, and somehow ends up in a hug between Peter and Derek. He doesn't think they know how much it means to him, though they can probably feel some of his emotion now. He feels tears spring to his eyes.

Peter rumbles, low and comforting. Stiles melts against him, his Alpha, and lets both of his packmates hold him. He senses they need this too, and so it goes on for a long time.

* * *

Peter and Derek want to be close by when Stiles tells Scott everything, but Stiles knows the conversation is going to delve into seriously personal information, and he doesn't need an audience for that. So Stiles sends his packmates off with a mission — to find a realtor and start looking at houses. Something near the Preserve would be ideal.

Stiles actually thinks they'd be better off building a new house on the Hale property, but that's a vast undertaking and could get highly emotional, and he's not sure if Peter and Derek are ready for that kind of thing. Maybe in a year or two, once the pack has settled and been stable for some time. Stiles knows better than to rush.

Scott shows up a little after 2pm, and they sit down in the living room. Stiles fidgets even more than Scott. They're quiet for a few minutes, which is unusual, but then Scott breaks the silence.

"What the hell, Stiles?"

Stiles winces. "Yeah. I kept a lot from you."

Scott looks confused and hurt. "But why?"

He's owed an explanation. So Stiles launches into it. It doesn't take as long as he thought it would, but then Scott has questions and Stiles has to answer them and that takes longer. 

By the end of the last explanation, Scott still looks adorably confused but at least he's not looking at Stiles like he's an alien.

And then come some even harder questions.

"Why did you take the crazy Alpha's side?"

Stiles sighs. "His name is Peter. He's better now." He winces after he hears himself, because yeah, that sounds awful. "Look, he was insane. He lost most of his pack bonds all at once and his anchor, too. He'll… well, he'll never be the same after that much trauma, but he's anchored now and has a pack."

"Which you're in," Scott says accusingly.

Stiles can't help but sigh again. "Yeah, Scott. I can't expect you to understand what it feels like to be a Delta, but I'm drawn to him, and to Derek too. It's like… I have this _duty_. To the pack. To them, really."

"What about me?" Scott asks.

"I'd be really happy if you were in the pack, too," Stiles says earnestly. "You're a new werewolf, just a pup, and I feel like I have to take care of you, too."

"I can't be in a pack with the person who bit me against my will," Scott says. "You and your dad? Sure. Derek, maybe." He makes a face at that. "But the Alpha?"

"Peter," Stiles corrects quietly. 

"Is this another mind control thing?" Scott suddenly asks. "Is the… is Peter making you do this?"

Stiles laughs. "No. I'm a Delta; I'm basically the heart of the pack. Peter will bend over backwards to do what I want, not the other way around."

Scott frowns. "But he's going to want to court you, you said."

Stiles blushes. "Yep."

"And you're going to let him?"

"He can try," Stiles says. Even though he knows he'll give in, that he's already decided to give in once he thinks Peter's proven himself enough. Scott gives him a long look. Stiles looks away even as he blushes harder.

"I almost feel like I should join the pack just so I can keep an eye on the two of you," Scott mutters despite clearly not liking it.

"There's another reason you should join," Stiles tells him. "Without a pack, you'll be an omega. It'll be harder for you to stay in control, and sometimes hunters will want to kill you outright because you're a threat."

"Great," Scott says. He rubs his hand over his hair, making it stand up at odd angles.

"Or you could find another pack," Stiles says reluctantly. "Satomi might take you in."

"Who's Satomi?" Scott asks.

Stiles tells him a little about the nearest pack to Beacon Hills, and Scott looks interested. Stiles is not enthused, though.

"Maybe I'll meet with her, if I can?" Scott says, and Stiles lets out a soft whine. Scott frowns. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Stiles says. "I can set up a meeting with Satomi, sure. She likes me."

"It's not because of you, Stiles," Scott says.

Stiles sighs. "I know."

Scott fidgets. "Want to play COD?"

Stiles gives him a half-hearted smile. "Sure."

They play Call of Duty for about two hours, and then Scott has to go home. Stiles watches him get on his bike and pedal down the road. Then he sighs at the empty house and goes to the kitchen.

He starts pulling down ingredients to make bread. Maybe he can knead out some of his frustration.


End file.
